Pure Innocence
by DaBlackStallion
Summary: Tails is noticing that he's getting frequent hard-ons. He doesn't know what to do, but to ask Sonic. He gets the talk, the lesson, and the time of his life all at once! NC-17 Sonic X Tails M/M Furry, Slash, Yaoi, Yiffy


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters in the Sonic Universe.

**Pure Innocence**

_"Hey Tails! That was a close one back there!"_ Sonic said, with a sigh of relief on his face..

_"Yeah, that Robotnik sure is mean!"_ Tails replied, _"but you did so good back there. Destroying all the robots, breaking Robotnik's new machine. I wish I could be more like you Sonic."_ Tails said, a frown now on face.

_"Hey, you destroyed just as many, maybe even more robots than I did buddy. Those tails are just so helpful."_ Sonic replied back, giving Tails a thumbs up. Sonic could see that he was already cheering up his little friend. A smile emerging on his face, Tails looked at Sonic and said,

"_I guess they are pretty cool." _Tails said, proudly wiggling his two tails. _"thanks for cheering me up Sonic, you're so awesome."_

Tails opened his eyes, to see the sun shining brightly through the windows in his bedroom. He looked at his bedsheets, to see a wet spot near his crotch again. This has been the fourth time this week that Tails has had to wash his sheets. He didn't know what was the problem. As he hung his sheets to dry, he let his thoughts wonder. At first, he thought he was wetting the bed again, but it didn't make any sense to him, as there was no aroma of any bodily functions in his bed. Then he thought maybe his roof was leaking, only to realize it hadn't rained in weeks. He was confused, and frustrated him beyond belief. It was very rare to find an answer to a question Tails didn't know.

Tails also realized something rather peculiar was happening during his sleep. He found himself dreaming about his memories with Sonic. All the time they spent with each other. Sonic had been like a brother to him. He could never forget the things Sonic had done for him, but found himself, not only dreaming, but thinking about him more and more everyday. Another thing that kept happening to Tails more often were his frequent erections. He found his penis to be a lot bigger and harder now. He couldn't figure out what was happening. Sometimes, when he would think about his memories with Sonic, his penis would get hard.

As time went on, Tails found himself getting hard at the mere sight of Sonic. No longer did he need a thought, but just a small glance of the blue hedgehog to make his dick hard. It was a real nuisance, especially when they would run together. Oftentimes, Tails had to slow down his pace because he didn't want Sonic to see his hard dick. Things only got more puzzling for Tails as time progressed. His dick would always be hard when he woke up, the wet spots would be even bigger, and to make matters more strange for Tails, he now found a white fluid dripping from his dick when he woke up.

"Ugh! What's happening?!" Tails angrily thought. He needed to talk to someone about this, but the only person that came to mind was Sonic. He didn't want to tell Sonic though. He didn't know what though. Was he ashamed? Was he scared? He thought it was best to just wait awhile, and maybe, just maybe, he'll think of a better solution.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was like any other in Mobius. The sky was blue, the grass was green, a nice breeze was blowing, it seemed like the perfect conditions to enjoy a certain activity a particular blue hedgehog enjoys.

"Hmm....seems like a nice day to do some running." Sonic thought. Our favourite blue hedgehog was relaxing in the middle of an open field. He was enjoying the nice, gentle breeze, as it blew past his toes and fingers, giving him a slight tickling sensation. It was rare that you found Sonic without his trademark red shoes on, but he liked the feeling of the wind between his toes, it was serene to him. As tempting as it was to stay and relax, he couldn't pass up this opportunity to run.

"Maybe I should get Tails to run with me, he's been awfully slow as of lately."Sonic thought to himself, as he slowly got up, brushing off any bugs or stray blades of grass that may have been on him. He grabs his shoes and pushes his feet in, very sternly. He kicks his feet into the ground, just to make sure his shoes are on tight enough. Who knows where his shoe would fly off to if it were to fall off during his mile high runs. With one last kick, he insures that it is on properly, and quickly zips off to go find his young, two-tailed fox sidekick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic arrives at the fox's house. He looks back to see the dust and dirt settling back down after the massive winds he just created.

"Knock, knock, knock! Tails ya there pal?!" Sonic yelled, trying to get the twin-tailed fox to hear him.

"Oh no! Sonic is here! What do I do?! I'm still really hard! If he sees this, who knows how he'll react!" Tails thought, as he quietly panicked.

"Hello?! Anyone home?" Sonic yelled again. It was odd for Tails not to answer his door. If he wasn't home, he would normally leave a note telling Sonic where he had gone.

"Hmph. Maybe he forgot to put a note." Sonic said to himself. As Sonic prepared to leave, he caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned around, and looked inside of Tails' backyard.

_"That's strange. Tails' usually washes one pair of bedsheets at a time."_ Sonic thought, _"why are there four bedsheets left to dry?" _Just as Sonic was finishing his last thought, he heard Tails' voice.

"Sonic is that you?" Tails yelled.

"Yeah, it's me buddy. You up for a run?" Sonic asked.

"Sure! Just let me finish washing up." Tails replied worriedly.

"'Kay bud. I'll wait here for ya." Sonic said.

_"Oh man! I'm still hard! If I walk outside, he'll see me like this!" _Tails thought, "Hey why don't you get a head start, and I'll catch up to you? That sound like a plan?" Tails responded, hoping that this might buy him time.

"Are you sure you want me to get a head start? After all, I am the fastest thing on earth." Sonic proudly replied, happy that he was acknowledged as the fastest thing on earth.

"Maybe you could just slow down your pace until I catch up?" Tails asked, hoping that Sonic would take the bait.

"Whoa. Slow down? Well, since you are my pal, I guess I'll do it this one time. Just hurry up, I don't know how long I can go without speeding up." Sonic said with a little laugh.

"Okay Sonic! I'll hurry as fast as I can." Tails replied.

"'Kay pal, I'm..." Sonic said, dashing off before he could finish his sentence.

"Boy, I thought that would never work" Tails said to himself with relief, "_maybe a cold shower would help my problem out_." Tails thought. Tails headed for the shower, hoping to get rid of his painfully hard erection, and catch up to Sonic before he can no longer catch up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I wonder what's taking Tails so long?"_ Sonic thought to himself. He found that Tails had been acting very odd in the last couple of weeks. On top of his peculiar behavior, he couldn't help but think why Tails has been slow as of lately.

_"I wonder what's up with him." _Sonic thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails stepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried himself off. The cold shower seemed to of done the trick, as Tails' rock-hard erection is gone. Tails quickly puts on his shoes, and bolts out the door, wondering if Sonic had decided to speed up or not.

A few moments later and Tails can see a blue blur in the horizon. Tails' sped up his pace to try and catch up to Sonic. Not too long until Tails would side by side with his friend.

"Hey, ya made it buddy!" Sonic said, with a smile on his face, "a not a minute too soon. I was just about to start going fast." Sonic said.

"Ya. Guess I made it just in time." Tails said with relief.

"Now how about we really run now?" Sonic suggested. As Tails turned his head to reply, he gazed upon what had to have been to most beautiful sight ever. He watched in awe as he the sun beat down on his idol, giving him an angelic glow. He watched as he saw the wind blow through the hedgehog's blue fur. And he saw his dick once again, become rock hard. Noticing this, Tails immediately slowed his pace down.

_"What? Why is he slowing down?" _Sonic thought, _"maybe he tripped or something." _Sonic continued to think, but Tails wasn't picking his pace up. This was it, he was going to find out what was wrong with his buddy. Sonic stopped, dead in his tracks.

_"Oh no, he's stopped, he's gonna see how hard I am!"_ Tails thought worriedly. Tails began to slow down, and eventually stop right before where Sonic did. Tails walked over towards Sonic, trying to cover up his manhood with his to hands.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. Tails could tell he was concerned by the tone of his voice.

"Nothings wrong, Sonic." Tailed falsely replied.

"Tails, you can't lie to me. I'm your pal. I can see that your lying." Sonic said, still concerned.

"No, really Sonic, it's nothing." Tails responded, shifting his hands to try and hide his growing hard-on, but with no avail.

"Well, if nothing's wrong, what ya trying to hide?" Sonic asked. This was it. Tails knew that there was no point in trying to hide it now. Slowly, Tails moved his hands to reveal his raging hard-on. Sonic looked at Tails' dick. Boy, his pal had sure grown up. Realizing that this was what was bothering his buddy, he chuckled a bit.

"I knew it, I knew you would laugh." Tails said, who was getting ready to cry.

"Oh no! I'm not laughing at you Tails? It's just that, well, I guess that your problem, really isn't a problem." Sonic said. Tails looked puzzled. How was this not a problem?

"This isn't a problem?! Sonic! It's never been hard like this before. It's always hard like this, and sometimes white fluids drip out. Last time I checked, nothing white came out of there!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic laughed a bit more.

"Tails, that white fluid is called semen. I like to call it cum though." Tails was surprised. Sonic knew what this white fluid was. It was clear to Tails that Sonic knew what was happening to him. Tails was relieved, but still confused at the same time. "Your starting to become a man Tails. You know your dick Tails?

"Yeah." Tails replied.

"Well when you're becoming a man, your dick and your balls grow." Sonic explained, as he looked towards Tails' cock, "and clearly, your cock has started to grow since its about quadruple the size it used to be." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' big dick, as if he were inspecting it, having no idea how much it was pleasuring him.

_"Oh my god! That feels soooo good."_ Tails thought, as a small moan escaped his mouth.

"Not to mention those golf balls you have there." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' ball sack, almost examining it, "they've come a long way from those grapes you used to have."

_"This is the best feeling ever._" Tails thought. Tails became even harder than he was before, if that was even possible.

"Boy, you've got a real hard erection don't ya buddy." Sonic said, trying to push down Tails' erection, testing to see how hard it was. It barely moved.

"Erection?" Tails asked, trying to gather his thoughts and distract himself from the heavenly, yet unintentional movements that Sonic was performing on him.

"Yeah, erections. It's what you call your cock when it becomes rock hard like yours. It usually gets hard when you think of someone hot or someone you wanna fuck." Sonic explained.

"Fuck?" Tails asked?

"Yeah fuck." Sonic replied, "you know someone you want to have sex with." This mad everything so clear, but blurry at the same time. He knew what sex was. It was something males and females did. But he wanted to fuck Sonic, a guy. Two guys couldn't have sex could they? "So, who does my little buddy want to fuck?" Sonic asked, winking and nudging Tails.

"Um... well Sonic. It's...it's you." Tails said. Sonic was shocked. His little buddy, his young pal wanted to fuck him?

"Are you sure it's me Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Every time I think of you, my penis gets an erection, as you said it. And you said erections only happen when you think of someone you want to fuck." Tails said, "that means that I want to fuck you Sonic."

"Oh." Sonic was lost for words. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say, or think. _"Hearing him talk about me like that is kind of....hot."_ Sonic thought. "_No! This was wrong! I can't fuck my little buddy! Even if he is growing into a hot fox, with a nice bod, and a huge cock, and big balls...no! I can't think of him this way!" _Sonic thought, as he tried to force these thoughts out of his head. Just then, Tails decided to ask the worst possible question.

"Sonic, do you know how to get rid of these erections. They're always so hard now, that it's beginning to hurt sometimes." Tails asked.

_"Oh god."_ Sonic thought, _"why'd you have to ask that Tails! I guess he does have to learn how to get rid of it sooner or later, I guess I might as well teach him. It's not like I'm going to fuck him or anything."_ Sonic thought if he really wanted to do it. "_I guess there's no one better to teach him but me." _Sonic had concluded. "Sure, Tails, I'll teach you." Sonic answered. Tails smiled.

"Lie down on the grass, bud." Sonic said, as he and Tails laid down on the grass, Tails hard as a rock, and Sonic trying to repress his arousal, his efforts showing by being staying flaccid. "Now follow me, 'kay bud?" Tails nodded. Sonic took his hand, and placed it on Tails' cock, and he started stroking up and down.

"Oh my god Sonic, that feels so good." Tails said in ecstasy.

"This is called jacking off." Sonic explained. Sonic continued as Tails started to moan and groan.

"God, jacking off feels so good! Please don't stop Sonic, keep going." Tails pleaded. Realizing that this was clearly turning him on, as he could feel his huge hedgehog cock in between his lap swell up, he stopped. "Why'd ya stop Sonic?" Tails asked, sounding disappointed.

"You should try it now bud." Sonic said. Tails placed his hand on his cock, and began going up and down. It felt good, but not as good as Sonic's hand did.

"Sonic, I'm doing it wrong. It doesn't feel the same. See, look." Tails said, as he placed his hands on the hedgehog's big cock, and began rubbing it up and down. Sonic knew what was wrong, he was putting to much pressure.

"Here, try using less pressure" Sonic suggested, as he grabbed Tails' hand and loosened it. He guided Tails' hand up and down his shaft. It was at this point he realized he was screwed. "_Damn, he's making me feel so damn good...screw it, I'm going to fuck him!"_ Sonic decided. "Tails, you want me to show you another way to get rid of your huge erection? It feels four times better." Sonic said, seductively.

"Oh, please Sonic." Tails said, practically begging Sonic to do it.

"But whatever you do, don't stop jacking me off." Sonic said. Tails nodded. Sonic licked his lips, and positioned his mouth over Tails' manhood, which was leaking pre-cum at this point. "You ready Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded once more. And with that nod, Sonic put Tails' huge cock in his mouth.

"Oh...oh my,,," Tails tried to say something, but was too caught up in his pleasure. Sonic kept licking Tails' cock. Going up and down the shaft. Licking the head at the top, tonguing his balls at the bottom. Tails was loving this. Loving it so much, he stopped jerking off Sonic.

"Hey! I thought I told you to keep jacking me off!" Sonic yelled, angry at the sudden stop to his pleasure.

"Sorry."Tails said. He began jerking Sonic again, and Sonic began sucking Tails again. It was just one movement of pleasure. That's when Sonic felt something moist on the tip of his dick.

"Oh my god, Tails, please, just put it in." Sonic pleaded. Tails put it in his mouth. Tails could feel Sonic moan on his dick, and he was speeding up his pace. Tails had started to unconsciously buck his hips with Sonic, basically fucking his face really good. That's when Sonic decided to put it all in his mouth. Tails stopped sucking.

"Sonic! Please, put it all in!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel something building up in him. Whatever it was, it felt really good. "Oh god Sonic, something's coming!!!" Tails yelled.

"Uhh...Tails. Cum for me bud, cum all over my face!" Sonic pleaded, as he pulled Tails' dick out his mouth and started jerking him off fast.

"It's coming Sonic! IT'S...AHH!!!" Tails screamed as he shot eight big loads all over Sonic's face and chest. "Oh that felt amazing Sonic." Tails said.

"Oh we're not finished yet." Sonic said, as he rubbed the cum on his finger, and licked it seductively. "Come here bud." Sonic commanded. Tails leaned closer to Sonic, and their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss. Their tongues we're exploring each others mouths, and Tails could taste his cum that Sonic had licked. It tasted so good right now. His cock getting rock hard all over again. "You wanna help me cum now pal?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails nodded. "Get on all fours." Tails complied. He got on all fours, and leaned forward, his big cock rubbing against the grass. Sonic approached Tails, and placed his big hedgehog cock at Tails' entrance. He figured he had enough pre-cum on there that it wouldn't hurt, or whatever. He really didn't care about if he hurt Tails right now, he just wanted to fuck him, nice and good. "You ready?" Sonic asked, not caring for an answer.

"I don't know Sonic. How is something so big gonna fit in my ass?" Tails asked, worriedly.

"You'll see." Sonic replied. He pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance, teasing his bud, as he heard his cries of pleasure. Tired of the teasing, he pushed his entire cock into Tails' ass.

"Oww! Sonic, it hurts!" Tails cried as he felt the immense pain in his ass.

"You'll learn to love it." Sonic said, as he pushed in and out of Tails, as fast as he could. Tails couldn't stand the pain at first. But then Sonic hit something.

"Oh fuck yeah Sonic!" Tails cried. Sonic knew where to hit. Sonic thrusted in and out, in and out.

"Fuck, Sonic, yeah!"

"You love that don't you. You love my big hedgehog cock.!"

"Uhh...yeah! I love your big fucking hedgehog cock!" Tails could feel he was about to cum again.

"Ugh, Sonic I'm going to cum again!"

"Oh no your not. Your going to wait for me. Your not cumming til I fuck you nice and proper."

"Ugh..Fuck me harder!" Sonic sped up.

"YES SONIC! FUCK YEAH!" Tails screamed.

"YOU FUCKING LOVE IT, YOU LOVE MY BIG COCK!" Sonic yelled.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Tails screamed. Sonic thrusted in and out, speeding up faster and pounding as hard as he could. He grabbed Tails cock, and started to jerk it off.

"FUCK SONIC! IM GONNA CUM!

"ME TOO!" And with one last thrust, Tails came all over the floor. Feeling the walls of his pal closing on his cock, Sonic shot his load into Tails' ass.

"Sonic, when are we going to do that again?" Tails asked.

"Soon enough pal." Sonic replied.


End file.
